Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates a seatbelt positioning assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a seatbelt positioning assembly that moves a D-ring of a seatbelt assembly between a retracted position along a surface of a pillar structure, and an extended position such that the D-ring is located proximate an upper area of a seat assembly spaced apart from the pillar structure in order to position a flexible belt of the seatbelt assembly extending through the D-ring to a comfortable location relative to a vehicle passenger seated in the seat assembly.
Background Information
All road legal vehicles basically include seatbelt assemblies, where a flexible belt is retracted when not in use by a retracting mechanism. The flexible belt typically extends upward from the retraction mechanism and through a D-ring located on a pillar structure of the vehicle. D-rings are typically rigid rings that are fixed to the pillar structure, or are installed via a slidable structure to the pillar structure such that the D-ring can be moved vertically along the pillar structure in order to vertically position the flexible belt.